Rametoto
|kanji = ラメトト |romaji = Rametoto |age = 60 |gender = Male |height = 315 cm (10'4") |weight = 213 kg (469 lbs) |family = Wife Rurumu (daughter/deceased) Numerous children Hinahoho (son-in-law) Kikiriku (grandson) Numerous grandchildren |allies = Sinbad Mira Dianus Artemina Armakan Amun-Ra Darius Leoxses Takeruhiko Yamato (former) |djinn = Forneus |occupation = King Vessel Imuchakk Tribe's National Chief (former) |affiliation = Imuchakk Seven Seas Alliance (former) International Alliance |manga = Magi: Night 194 AoS: Night 29 |anime = Episode 42 (pictured) Episode 49 (debut) |japanese = |english = |image gallery = no}} Rametoto (ラメトト, Rametoto) is the National Chief of the Imuchakk Tribe, one of the countries that forms the Seven Seas Alliance. Rametoto is the owner of the Djinn Forneus. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and is a King Vessel. He abdicated on the throne and later joined to the the newly formed International Alliance, as Board of Directors.Night 283, Page 11 Appearance Rametoto has a gigantic physique, like everyone of his race, with long hair and a long beard, tied in a braid. He has a scar that crosses his entire face, and his left eye has a different shape from the right. He carries around a Rampaging Unicorn horn as a weapon. Personality Rametoto seems to have the belief that if you can become stronger you have to.Night 195, Page 2 In Sinbad no Bouken, Rametoto is quite threatening. He threatend Hinahoho after he replied with having nothing to offer to her daughter, who he claims has been given money, power, and social standing. Despite being the leader of a confederation, he didn't believe in a unified world, and assumed it was impossible due to their vast differences. Negative traits aside, Rametoto is a receptive man, being able to listen to reason before resorting to violence. He's able to respect those who are courageous, honest, and confident, mainly Sinbad and Hinahoho. While he initially didn't believe that a unified world is possible, he believes that Sinbad can accomplish his dream. History At some point in his life, Rametoto became a hero known throughout the world. He later conquered the 30th Dungeon and obtained his Djinn, Forneus. Plot Imuchakk Arc Magnostadt Arc Rametoto makes his appearance just after Sinbad attacks the Medium, showing up along with the other members of the Seven Seas Alliance and their Household riding a huge bird.Night 194, Page 13 He and the other kings perform their Full Djinn Equip, and he agrees with Darius Leoxses when he says that almost all of Sindria's Households are still in a "non-assimilation" state because Sinbad is an indulgent man. Rametoto repeats that Sinbad is indulgent and adds that warriors die if they don't fight and those who leave their harpoons rusting in front of their prey are just cowards. After the attack against the Medium begins, he performs his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1-2, 15 Abilities Metal Vessel Rametoto's ME.png|Rametoto's Metal Vessel (anime) Rametoto's DE.png|Rametoto's Djinn Equip (anime) Rametoto MV.png|Rametoto's Metal Vessel Rametoto DE.png|Rametoto's Djinn Equip Forneus is the Djinn that Rametoto obtained when he conquered the 30th Dungeon. Rametoto's Metal Vessel is a Rampaging Unicorn horn which he uses as a weapon, very similar to that of Hinahoho's. Only one member of his Household has been shown, a female monster with feral face. :Djinn Weapon Equip: Rametoto changes into a long and stylized spiked bludgeon. :Djinn Equip: In his Djinn Equip form, Rametoto has a monstrous appearance. He is larger than usual and very muscular, with several horns on his head and has a dark color. He has an articulated tail like a scorpions. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *His hobby is hunting.Magi Character Encyclopedia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Imuchakk Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Adventure of Sinbad